


Honeydew

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubstuck, Dubious Consent, Force Feeding, Halloween prompt, Homestuffed, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tricksters, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eridan has some fun with the last alive troll on the meteor.





	Honeydew

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THIS IS MY FIRST PORN ONE WOW  
> ALSO HAPPY HALLOWEEN HERES SOME SPOOK

**** Color splatters the cold, grey floor in muttering heaves, color, fear and shame bubbling at the corners of your lips as something thick and swollen pins you to the floor. The presence of a vibrant wonderland of oozing, candy coated coloring clouds your brain and makes you chirr and groan, not knowing whether or not it was out of pleasure or otherwise. Amidst the twitching and shuddering, a pair of cold hands grasp the thickened object that pins you, squeezing the softness that covers the expanse of the steady weight. For some reason, you can feel it- you can feel the sweet softness, and it pulls you from the haze of color.

A simple groan drools from your lips, and the host of the pair of hands simply kneads into the weighty grey feeling, encouraging the confused and pleasured sounds with a delighted purr. You’re.. You’re happy to oblige.

From the memories and fogginess that wash over you in gentle waves, it was easy to tell that you lacked the ability to remember most from what happened. A mess of blurred colors, candy smells, and the ever present sight of  _ his  _ face; bright purple skin, polka-dotted scarf and cape, and sickeningly sweet smile that managed the rival the sweetness that waterfalled from your mouth in droves. The memories that would persist, of course, they were always of him. He pulled you from the darkest moments of your time on this place. He pulled you and gave you comfort. He gave you comfort, filling you with sweetness and loveliness and  _ weight  _ that you couldn’t comprehend until your belly pressed against the ground as you knelt, until your breasts wobbled and grew and became another silken feeling under your fingers; until not even red and blue psions couldn’t pull yourself away, because  _ he  _ loved it- he kept you from pulling away from the cage that was made from his kindness.

He invited you in, with cookies and candies and tasty foods that made your mouth water and belly growl, and you let yourself be pulled right into it. 

Yet another splatter of color falls on the ground, pulling you from your thoughts and altering him from behind you. “Sol…” He scolds lightly, voice sing-song with candy coated influence. You relish in the sound of your name, forked tongue running over your fangs, lapping up any excess sweetness. Sickeningly sweet, really. Too sweet for it to be anything other than liquid sugar- like an artificial flavoring of thick honeydew. But you wanted the sweetness, that was for sure; it would make your stomach growl and wobbly adipose shake, initiating a deep, primal feeling deep within your twin, golden bulges. You wanted more of it, even if your body  _ didn’t.  _

His webbed hand presses something slick and wet against plush and fat lips, and you happily accept the thick, slimy strip of flesh; ignoring the run of candy red that dribbled down your chin. Though the burst of vibrant cherry initiated a memory to spark, it was cut down by his influence of violet, sugary scent- all you knew was that the only one on this meteor was you and him. You and him, with everyone else gone, because they just  _ were.  _ No time to question strange juju or thick scents, only time to think about the burst of cherry flavor amongst that of bubblegum- the dark fuchsia color that had left your lips being a distant thought as you relax against the cold flooring. So much pure color, all being forced into you, only from the finest sources- it made your nook wet with honey colored fluid and your bulges leak onto the creamy canvas that was your skin. The folds of your underbelly rocked against the private regions with his kneading, and it only made everything  _ worse,  _ and you were grunting and chewing and begging for so much  _ more. _

“Er’dan!” You slur, moaning through the mouthful of grey and bright red flesh, begging for more- just for release, goddamnit! Your belly ached with some kind of feeling that you couldn’t place, but all you know was that it made you whimper and rock and jiggle mounds of fat as red and blue sparks danced from your eyes. You swallow the chewed bits of meat heftily, only shuddering moreso when the male above you takes a gentle hold to your thick thighs. A soft, pleased hum, and he kisses the silky flesh. You respond with a delighted chirrup.

“Little pigs like yourself don’t speak, remember?” He runs soft fingers over you, gently teasing on the most inward portions of your thighs. You nod, mind foggy as you play along with his little game. He could do whatever he wanted, and fuck it, you’d tag along because you’re already fat enough as it is, and he’s taking such good care of you, and what could some more food and pleasure do to him? “I won’t do anythin’ too bad, hon..” The tips of his nails rest mere inches from your slit, and you refrian from moaning, twitching as drool dribbles from you. More color to swirl together. “But you still have to be punished.”

Another strip of grey flesh presses against you, and you oblige- taking in the creamy, rich taste of green apple and running your tongue along the jade coated strip. It’s so fucking  _ good,  _ and you have no idea why it was so good it just was- “You’re gonna finish all ‘a this, darlin’...” Yeah, you fucking will. You’ll finish all of this for him, just because he asked, he  _ wanted.  _ Swallowing the wonderful, wonderful taste, you hear him chuckle with amusement. If it were any other time, you would’ve been upset, maybe even offended- but even if you tried now, there was no way in Hell that you would of been able to be anything but giddy.

The new snack that was pushed into your slobbering maw would be ignored as his claws gently run over your slit, making you chirrup and mewl like the pathetic fucking  _ wriggler  _ you are. But even as you squirm and beg for him to stimulate you further, he yet again reminds you- you have to finish whatever was shoved in your mouth, then you’d finally get the release you’ve been clawing at for ages. So you force the cold weight down your throat and into you ever so enormous belly, kicking plump legs weakly in an attempt to tell him to just continue, for christ’s sake!

Then finally,  _ finally,  _ he slips a finger inside, and you tense, letting out heavy heaves of breath as your tenseness slowly relaxes under his cold touch. It was nearly uncomfortable in you, it nearly was- but your own warm, slick fluid protected you from pain and shivers as his fingers curl within you just like a bulge. The thought makes you whine, and you do- but it’s cut off by another onslaught of vibrant tastes against your tongue. It tasted better than anything you could imagine, yes, but even then your belly churned and rumbled, little golden tears pricking at the corner of your eyes with overstimulation. The rumbling made everything so much better, and against the infernal sounds you buck your fatty legs backwards; as much as you can against his finger. 

He seems to get the idea, and he grabs you, steadying your roiling form with his free hand as the digit inside you not to subtly presses against the sweet little sensitive bump of your pleasurenub. Two yellow bulges whip against the hand, which was already slick with gold from your dripping nook. Now it was a paint show of honey- if you weren’t busy ripping strips of flesh away with your teeth, and if you were able to of seen it, it would of most likely pulled you over the edge on the spot. He chitters quietly, thumb tracing over the throbbing base of a curling bulge, voice much more quiet compared to your squeals and wails. Another finger enters you, followed by a third, and you try to keep up as he explores your soft folds as he travels ever so deep inside of you. But fingers could only go so far, and your wails morph into greedy growls.

You were a fucking animal, and goddamnit you were going to  _ embrace it. _

The hand which was steadying you travels downward, groping the thick expanse of fat that covers your ass. “Sollux,” his cheery, mischievous voice is covered by a layer of huskiness, and you whimper under his voice and squeezing hand. “I never knew you wanted me so, so much.” The violet haze that clogs your pan becomes thicker, and almost immediately, you agree. You only want  _ him,  _ only him inside of you, against you,  _ with you,  _ always. You only want him, and he only wants you, and damnit how did you even love anyone else in the first place? “Yesth,” A wheezing response, lisp ever so pronounced as you ignore the fight against it. “ _ Pleasthe,  _ I want you!”  _ I don’t want Aradia, or Feferi, or Karkat or anyone! He’s the only one I would ever need. _

He stuffs a chunk of chocolatey  _ something  _ in you mouth, and you groan, hiccuping as you chew and swallow. A splatter of rainbow paints your face- and you yourself are unaware of it. All that you’re aware of is his finger, slowly leaving your nook, thus leaving you begging for more. But before your growls and snarls reach a certain octave of desperation, he shifts, both hands grabbing your ass as he steadies himself.

You’re confused, but ultimately too hot and bothered to properly care. It was only when the tip of his violet bulge teased the lips of your begging nook did you realize what he was up to. And when you did, of course, you fell into a fit of pleasured hysterics. It was only a simple tease and already you were clawing at the metal ground and gurgling from your mouth, belly pressing and wobbling against the floor. With pleased chirps, you coerce him into pressing the thick length into you, your own two losing your control and pressing against the buzzing purple skin of his pelvic bone.

He starts slow, but already you’re squeaking, your own calls for his name interrupted as he keeps on roughly shoving things into your throat. At this point the large mound of belly fat is rumbling in an entirely different reason, much too full for it to be contentedly comfortable. Even then, you relish in the pain, whipping your head back and twitching your hips as he hisses, claws scrabbling at your doughy lovehandles. Soon enough, the slow pace of him slipping deeper and deeper into you is cut short, roughly beginning to thrust back and forth, back and forth.

You’re so sensitive, and he knows this. Because soon enough you let yourself go, oozing honey colored fluids spurting from your bulges before lessening to a small trickle, warmth spreading over your soft underbelly as you go limp, losing yourself in your weight as he quickly loses himself right inside you. He’s also sensitive, and you know this.

Coldness fills your belly, and it aches in fullness, leaving you a twitching mess on the floor as he pulls himself from you. In your mess of of a brain, you barely notice the bright, candy colored abomination that was once someone that you hated with a passion. Now, of course, after all this good care and pleasure over for who knows how long- you love him. Even if he was made of sugar and danger.

Something nudges against your mouth, and you eat it, despite the bellyache. He leans closer, and presses a kiss to your cherubic face as you shudder.

“Good boy, Sollux.”


End file.
